


Like a Fox

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Community: femslash100, Dare, Embarrassment, F/F, Flirting, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny freakin’ Mahealani betrayed her and sent her to flirt with <i>Laura Hale</i>, Derek’s sister and the alpha werewolf who had been at a pack gathering for a year and due to return…that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Kira/Laura - vixen.

“Um, hi. Hey. Sorry, you’re probably waiting for someone.” Kira feels her face flame and turns away from the alpha werewolf at the bar before the other woman can let her down easy. It’s the last time she’ll take a tipsy bet from Danny that she can get anyone in the Jungle to buy her a drink, especially when he picks such a powerful werewolf.

“Wait a second,” the woman says, setting her half-drunk Cosmo on the bar and wiping her face with the back of her wrist. She’s gorgeous and carries herself like a queen—she’s got gold hoop earrings and a black choker, her eyes rimmed in liner and her hair tousled in that sexy way Kira can never seem to manage. “You’re Kira Yukimura. You’re in Scott McCall’s pack, right?”

Kira feels her mouth fall open and wishes the floor would do the same to swallow her up. Danny freakin’ Mahealani betrayed her and sent her to flirt with _Laura Hale_ , Derek’s sister and the alpha werewolf who had been at a pack gathering for a year and due to return…that night. “Yes, that’s me. I’m going to go die now.”

Laura laughs, the sound booming. She grabs Kira’s arm, twirling her into her arms in one smooth motion. “Derek never told me Scott had such a little vixen in his pack. Sit with me, cutie.”

Kira grins, the tension dissolving, and decides to hold off on glaring at Danny for the rest of the night.


End file.
